the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter
The Hunter is ultimately human, but he is a human clad in Holy Powers that give him an edge over the monsters that stalk the night. He is committed, disciplined, skilled and fully outfitted for battling the forces of Darkness. Origin Story: Hunters come in one of two forms, either they are members of the Order of Hunters and are Adepts, or they are humans without a Divine Aspect imprinted on their soul but have still acquired holy power. Hunters often arm themselves with powerful Holy Relics and acquire some of that celestial power for themselves, or they could be members of a Celestial Bloodline. Facts: -Hunters can be dangerous, while they lack the superior strength of monsters, they make up for it with arcane weapons and tactical acumen. Hunters often fight with Holy Relics which grant them protection from enemy abilities and can inflict aggravated wounds on Supernaturals. -Hunters also have access to other sources of power: the public authorities. Most governments and local police forces will have a secret system for employing Hunters to deal with local problems. Hunters can often call upon police for equipment or manpower when hunting down a rampaging monster. -Hunters will also carry the favor of the Church. Most Hunters have some modicum of faith and so will have a religious community to turn to for support. -Some Hunters go bad, either they come to revel in the hunt and enjoy torturing their prey (they may even attack Supernaturals they know are law abiding and harmless) or they've become consumed by vengeance and are a threat to everyone, even other humans. -As previously stated, Hunters make frequent use of Holy Relics, as well as other such Holy items like Sacred Ashes, Holy Water, Crucifixes, Prayer Wards, etc. -Hunters aren't bold fighters, they're silent stalkers who hunt their prey slowly and methodically. They will track down targets using word of mouth and news reports, slowly learning everything they can about their prey before striking. -Hunters see themselves as a sort of police force for Supernaturals and will normally adhere to some kind of ethical code. -Hunters naturally see the Adepts of God as allies, and most Hunters can expect immediate help from the Orders if they are in danger. -Experienced Hunters come to develop basic skills in Forensics without even taking a proper class. This is because Hunters often find themselves at crime scenes while hunting down monsters. They learn to read blood spray patterns and other details to figure out what exactly happened. -Hunters will have access to the Know Thy Enemy Lore. Hunting Gear: Hunters have developed a variety of non-Relic equipment and hunting tools to aid them in their fight against monsters. Hunting Gear can be homemade, but there exist Hunter-only intranets and black markets around the globe for buying and selling such wares. -Bear Traps = Crude, but effective. -Flashbangs = Flashbang grenades, arrowheads or phosphorous rounds are useful for blinding monsters. Hunters usually use these devices just before a fight breaks out in order to put their enemy into disarray. -Silver Weapons = Pretty obvious why Hunters would need these. Category:Man Category:Monster Hunters Category:Supernaturals